


this love is ours

by Stereotypicality



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe- Celebrities, F/M, just... read the notes my dudes, kissing in the rain au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereotypicality/pseuds/Stereotypicality
Summary: After their last movie together wraps, Maya shows up on Lucas's porch with a ukulele and a confession.The Kissing in The Rain AU you all didn't know you wanted.





	this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> So this, the plot, the dialogue, the blocking, is all ripped directly from the 7th episode of Kissing in The Rain, a beautiful little webseries by Shipwrecked Comedy.  
> You don't need to have seen the series to enjoy the fic, but it helps with some of the backstory and also i love this series and it needs more recognition so please watch it

Lucas opened his apartment door to heavy rain and a familiar blonde looking up at him with an unreadable expression. She’s holding an umbrella and a ukulele. He doesn’t dare say anything.

“Hi,” is the first thing out of her mouth. She seemed almost… anxious?

“Hi.”

There’s a silence.

 “Those of us at home might be wondering what it is im doing here.” Her eyes are wide when she says it, like she can actually read his mind if she opens them more. “On your front porch… in the rain.”

Lucas avoided her eyes, searching for something in his yard that he’s not sure exists. “Those of us at home thought you hated those of us at home.”

She sets her jaw. “Those of us at home should maybe shut up and listen.” She looks at the buttons on his sweater. They’re brown, like his hair now. Maya snaps out of it. “I was a jerk to you, I’m sorry.”

She lifts the ukulele. “To that end, this is a song I wrote for you, except that I didn’t really write it, so it’s the thought that counts.”

Lucas leans out to look up at the sky, pouring out all it’s sorrows onto the city. “Maya, you don’t have to do this outside, you can- “he nods to his living room, the warm light and plush couch look warm and inviting.

But she’s already started the into. “Shut up. I’m trying to do a thing, and the gods of irony have clearly chosen to back me up here.”

Lucas just purses his lips. There’s no arguing with Maya.

The song is happy, the lyrics are even more so.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

She rolls her eyes on the word love, and it’s all Lucas can do to not reach out and cup her face in his hands like he’d done so many times before, on different sets, with different audiences. But here, it was just them. So, he keeps his hands in his pocket.

Maya looks at him expectantly when she stops.

“You love me?” the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, the need to ask too strong to be fought against by common sense.

But she’s singing, on his porch, in the all too familiar rain. He’s allowed to ask.

“I don’t hate you,” is her response.

Lucas looks down at her shoes, sensible flats no doubt bought by Riley.

“Can I come in now?” she asks, breaking the silence, but not breaking the tension.

“Yeah, mhm,” comes his reply, far too quickly. “But I just, I gotta- “

And then he’s next to her and he’s captured her lips and _oh_.

They’ve kissed before. Many times. Many movies. Many characters.

But this one seems new, seems different from all the rest.

Because its not Jane and Bingley, its not Daisy and Gatsby, hell, its not even Sabrina and Peyton. Its Maya and Lucas, kissing on their own terms, for themselves.

And it’s just how they like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! If ya like please leave kudos, comment and bookmark bc i love Validation.  
> If ya wanna talk GMW hit me up at @entertainingelephants on tumblr or @bittertaurus on instagram.


End file.
